Unforgotten
by Llalalla
Summary: Keinginan Zhang Yixing untuk terus mengingat dan Wu Yifan yang tak ingin dilupakan.. /Another FanXing story from me/ EXO's Yixing and Yifan/
1. Chapter 1

Zhang Yixing memang pelupa..

.

.

Seperti awal pertemuan mereka, saat itu malam ke-duapuluh tiga di musim gugur jadi angin cukup kejam mencipta rasa dingin untuk udara sekitar. Yifan dan keluarganya baru saja tiba dikota kecil negeri tirai bambu, Changsa. Ini kali pertama untuknya dan adik perempuannya-yang berumur sepuluh tahun-menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiran orangtuanya. Mereka lahir dan besar di Vancouver, Canada. Sebuah negara bagian yang menjunjung tinggi kebebasan setiap individunya, sangat bertolakbelakang dengan negara yang sekarang mereka tapaki. Keputusan untuk 'pulang kampung' adalah alasan klasik, sang papa yang merupakan pegawai pemerintah dipindahtugaskan.

Yifan sedang mengambil koper yang tersisa didalam taksi, masih setia menggerutu dan mengumpat dengan bahasa orang amerika-nya. Dia yang paling tidak suka dengan keputusan pindah negara ini. Demi Tuhan, Canada adalah negara sempurna baginya. Sahabat, basket, diskotik, wanita sexy, kebebasan individu, katakan padanya orang idiot mana yang merasa senang meninggalkan itu semua? Dan maaf saja, Wu Yifan terlalu jenius untuk itu.

"Ge, mama menyuruhmu bekerja lebih cepat dan tanpa umpatan."

Mendengar sang adik yang berteriak dengan suara khas anak baru pubernya, semakin menambah daftar kata kotor yang ia ucapkan. Cih adik perempuan sialan!

Taksi sudah bergerak meninggalkan Yifan didepan rumah barunya dengan dua koper berukuran besar. Dia merapatkan mantel musim gugurnya sambil diam-diam menghirup dalam udara dingin yang serasa membekukan paru-paru. Sebelum memutuskan berbalik menghadap rumah minimalis yang bahkan tak lebih besar dari rumahnya di Vancouver, Yifan perkirakan bahwa tak akan ada yang namanya kesenangan dikota kecil dan payah seperti ini.

"Maaf, tuan."

Langkahnya menggantung diudara saat suara setipis desing angin terdengar. Yifan merinding, ia ingat negera asia itu punya berbagai urban legend yang mengerikan. Bukan takut, hanya sekedar waspada tidaklah salah.

"Tuan.."

Hati kecil dan tubuh fisiknya bertarung tentang apa ia harus berbalik atau malah lari secepat mungkin kedalam rumah barunya yang kini terlihat sedikit lebih baik. Tapi sejak awal, memang ia ditakdirkan mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku?"

Detik ketika Yifan membalik badan untuk menghadapnya, sosok itu sudah bertanya lagi. Yifan masih diam menatap penuh pada sosok dihadapannya sekarang. Dengan rambut hitam yang berponi menunduk hingga menutupi hampir sebagian mata dan menenggelamkan alisnya, mengenakan kaos putih polos yang tampak kebesaran ditubuh kurusnya serta celana training panjang berwarna hitam, sampai sini Yifan cukup yakin jika sosok didepannya seorang laki-laki. Meski postur tubuhnya mengingatkannya pada Yina, adiknya yang seorang perempuan. Tapi Yifan segera ingat dimana ia berada sekarang, laki-laki asia mana ada yang tinggi besar dengan delapan puluh persen otot dibadannya seperti kebanyakan orang barat.

"Tuan, bisa anda membantuku?"

Lamunannya yang mulai kembali membandingkan antar dua negara, terputus saat suara tipis itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini angin yang berhembus cukup ribut bisa mengalahkan frekuensi suara yang laki-laki itu keluarkan. Yifan melepaskan genggamannya pada dua koper yang tadi hendak ia seret.

"Ada apa?"

Untuk kali ini Yifan bersyukur masih diajarkan bahasa cina oleh orangtuanya, setidaknya ia tidak mengalami masalah dalam komunikasi disini.

Laki-laki itu masih menunduk dalam, membuat wajahnya tak bisa dilihat Yifan. Tapi entah kenapa masih terlihat bersinar ditengah pekatnya gelap di pukul sebelas malam ini.

"Aku.. Tidak ingat dimana rumahku."

Yifan mengernyit, berharap ia salah dengar tadi jadi pemikiran tentang laki-laki didepannya ini gila bisa hilang dari otaknya.

"Apa?"

Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Bola matanya sehitam jelaga, menatapnya secara langsung bagai menyelami samudra tak tersentuh, dalam dan menghanyutkan. Bibir tebal yang bergetar karena kekejaman angin malam yang tidak mampu ditahan kaos putihnya. Terlihat rapuh namun tampak tegar disaat yang bersamaan. Disini Yifan kembali ragu dengan jenis kelamin sosok itu, karena untuk sedetik kata 'cantik' sempat terlintas diotaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat dimana rumahku, tuan."

"Kau orang gila ya?"

Bukan maksud Yifan untuk berkata kasar dan kurang sopan pada laki-laki itu, Yifan hanya berpikir realistis. Orang normal tidak akan melupakan hal penting seperti tempat tinggal kan?

Dia masih menatap Yifan dengan sedikit menengadah karena memang tingginya yang tidak sampai dagu Yifan. Matanya berkedip tiga kali dalam tempo yang lambat sementara ekspresinya tak terbaca. Lagi, kata 'cantik' itu kembali melintas walau hanya satu detik di otak Yifan.

"Apa orang yang lupa berarti gila?"

Suaranya naik satu desibel kali ini, meski masih terdengar terlalu lembut dipendengaran Yifan. Atau memang suara sang lelaki selembut ini? Seperti desing angin yang nyaman. Yifan memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara malam sekitar, mengusak acak rambut pirangnya dengan rasa bingung menjalar untuk bisa keluar dari situasi ini dan segera berbaring dikamar barunya. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata untuk tidak mengabaikan si-pria-misterius-yang-lupa-rumahnya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja.. Hal yang kau lupakan terlalu aneh untuk ukuran orang normal yang lupa, uh."

Jangankan laki-laki itu yang memang tampak 'kosong', Yifan saja yang bicara tidak mengerti arti ucapannya tadi. Mata yang terus memancarkan sorot polos tak berdosanya membuat Yifan merasa kacau seketika, menyeretnya untuk memberikan perlindungan lebih pada sang pemilik tatapan yang bahkan sudah ia anggap orang tidak normal. Yifan masih tidak bisa membaca apapun perasaan laki-laki itu, entah ia merasa tersinggung, marah, atau bahkan tak mengerti satupun kalimat yang tadi diucapkan. Seakan ia sudah membangun dinding tebal tak kasat mata yang mampu membuatnya semakin tak tersentuh, melindungi kerapuhan yang selalu mengintip dari auranya.

"Jadi.. Kau tidak bisa membantuku?"

Mata yang menatapnya lekat, kembali berkedip lambat. Yifan balas mempertemukan pandangnya kali ini. Jantungnya bedegup tak tahu diri saat 'cantik' terucap didetik yang lewat. Dan detik berikutnya satu kata itu masih tidak hilang. Membuat Yifan merasakan frustasi yang menanjak ketika ia dibingungkan oleh reaksi aneh tubuhnya pada laki-laki aneh dihadapannya. Semua serba aneh.

"Dengar ya. Pertama, aku tidak tahu siapa namamu. Kedua, aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali jadi aku sangat tidak mungkin tahu tempat tinggalmu itu dimana. Ketiga, aku baru saja tiba di kota kecil yang payah ini. Dan yang keempat, ketiga hal yang tadi kusebutkan sudah jadi alasan kuat bahwa aku tidak bisa membantumu!"

Nada suaranya sarat akan rasa frustasi, tapi melihat si laki-laki aneh yang masih tidak beraksi membuat rasa bersalah dengan aneh menyusup melalui dinginnya udara yang ia hirup. Yifan diam, masih mencoba menemukan hal selain kepolosan yang terlihat diwajah itu. Nafasnya ia hembuskan kuat-kuat sebelum memilih untuk melawan kata hatinya dan berbalik memunggungi sang laki-laki, berniat meninggalkan orang yang telah memberi efek aneh pada dirinya.

"Gege, kenapa lama sekali? Mama bahkan sudah selesai membuat makan malam."

Yifan dibuat terlonjak dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba anak perempuan setinggi pinggangnya, mengenakan piyama pink minnie mouse, dan rambut yang diikat satu. Yeah, his damn sister!

"Ini sudah mau masuk. Ayo!"

Mendorong punggung adiknya agar segera berbalik dan berjalan kembali masuk kerumah, sebelum adiknya yang dianugrahi keingintahuan besar menyadari kehadiran..

"Who is he, ge? Your friend?"

Terlambat. Keingintahuan adiknya benar-benar tak terbendung. Alih-alih segera masuk rumah seperti yang diinginkan Yifan, dia justru berbalik dan berjalan menuju sosok laki-laki yang masih diam tak bergerak. Mata birunya menatap penuh minat pada objek didepannya yang tampak menarik. Yifan tidak salah saat berpikir jika laki-laki yang ia anggap gila itu sedikit 'bercahaya'.

"No. Just leave him, Yi."

Yina sungguh tidak menganggap eksistensi sang kakak ada disekitarnya. Dia tersenyum manis sambil memberikan uluran telapak tangannya pada laki-laki yang sedari tadi diam, hanya kedipan matanya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik dengan kehadiran adik perempuan Yifan.

"Hai, aku Wu Yina. Salam kenal!"

Dalam hati Yifan mulai mencibir bahwa ia berani bertaruh untuk seluruh koleksi sepatu basketnya yang mahal, bahwa laki-laki aneh itu tak akan menggubris perkenalan Yina. Dia tak akan ingat namanya..

"Aku Zhang Yixing. Salam kenal, Yina."

Sang laki-laki aneh bernama Zhang Yixing menarik keatas dua sudut bibir tebalnya, lesung pipi mengintip dengan manis di pipi kanannya. Udara dingin yang kejam pun mengalah dengan kehangatan yang tercipta karena senyuman itu. Dan Wu Yifan menemukan alasan pertamanya untuk mulai menyukai kota kecil yang payah ini, Zhang Yixing dan seyumannya.

...

.

.

Namanya Zhang Yixing. Malam itu, Yina mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama dirumah baru mereka yang secara tidak langsung menjadi tanda bahwa kerepotan keluarga kecil itu bertambah karena harus membantu mencari tempat tinggalnya.

Saat ini, sudah diakhir musim gugur atau malah sudah menjadi awal musim dingin. Entahlah, Yifan tak pernah tau waktu dengan pasti setelah mengenal pemuda aneh itu lebih dua bulan ini. Yixing tinggal tepat disebelah rumahnya, yang memiliki kebun bunga matahari dihalamannya. Yixing hanya tinggal dengan neneknya yang sangat ramah-itu kata mama Yifan- dari sana Yifan tahu satu hal lagi tentang Yixing.

"Dia mudah lupa, Yifan. Sejak kecelakaan yang membuat orangtuanya meninggal dan menyisakan Yixing kecil dengan kenangan buruk."

Baru kali ini ia tahu kenyataan yang sering ia lihat dalam sebuah film. Menyedihkan sekali hidup Yixing.

"Kau melamun?"

Yifan menggeleng untuk menyingkirkan suara parau nenek Yixing waktu itu. Dan mulai menoleh untuk menatap pemuda disampinya, Zhang Yixing.

"Aku berpikir." jawaban seadanya diberikan. Dari jauh terdengar derai tawa berisik Yina yang tengah sibuk bermain ditumpukan daun. Mereka dipaksa untuk menemani Yina bermain disebuah taman kota. Jujur saja, Yifan lebih memilih berbaring dikamarnya dengan penghangat ruangan yang menyala daripada melihat daun-daun lemah berterbangan tertiup angin. Merepotkan. Tapi dia merasa dibodohi tubuhnya saat memilih menyusul Yina hanya karena mendengar mamanya bilang bahwa Yixing sedang bersama adiknya. Yifan baru menyadari kebodohannya sekarang, disaat seseorang terus menatapnya-yang seperti biasa tanpa berkedip.

"Yifan.."

Suara itu memang selalu lembut, seperti sapuan angin yang menyapa indranya. Yifan tak memberi jawaban hanya diamnya yang menjadi tanda jika ia tetap mendengarkan, dan Yixing tahu itu.

"Tadi pagi aku lupa meminta bayaran pada pembeli, jumlahnya cukup banyak. Tapi Luhan tak memarahiku."

Yixing bekerja di sebuah toko buku milik keluarga sahabatnya, Luhan. Dan yang Yifan dengar dari Luhan hal seperti itu memang sering terjadi. Menyebalkan sekali. Sudah dikasihani justru membuat mereka merugi, Yifan mulai dengan hobi menggerutu dalam hatinya.

"Idiot."

Hanya gumaman kecil sebenarnya, tapi angin dengan kurang ajarnya membuat kata kasar itu tersampaikan. Yifan melirik dari ekor matanya, mendapati sang laki-laki berkemeja kotak-kotak tengah sibuk merobek kecil-kecil daun kering yang jatuh disekitarnya. Membuat kelemahan sang daun tampak semakin rapuh. Yina dikejauhan semakin keras tertawa, Yifan menatap lurus kearah adiknya yang tengah menghambur-hamburkan tumpukan daun berwarna coklat kemerahan atau merah kecoklatan? Entah, Yifan tak akan peduli. Meski begitu, seluruh indra tubuhnya tetap berpusat pada Yixing tanpa ia sadari.

"Tidak konsisten. Waktu itu kau bilang aku gila."

Ada nada kesal disana. Yixing merobek-robek daun makin sadis bersamaan dengan bibir tebalnya yang membentuk kerucut lucu. Setengah mati Yifan menahan tawa menyadari sikap kekanakkan Yixing yang tak jauh beda dengan adik berumur sepuluh tahunnya jika sedang kesal.

Udara kembali bergerak cepat menerbangkan serpihan daun yang tadi Yixing robek, sementara disana adiknya memekik senang karena mendapat tambahan daun yang gugur dari pohon diatasnya. Kali ini Yifan menoleh lagi, mendapati laki-laki disampingnya tampak menggulung diri dengan memeluk erat kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Tubuhnya ia gerakan maju mundur secara teratur. Yifan memutar bola matanya malas, Yixing jadi terlihat sama rapuhnya dengan daun yang gugur. Tubuh kurus berbalut kemeja lengan panjang itu tak mempu menahan sergapan sang angin.

"Adikku jauh lebih pintar darimu."

Mengabaikan tatapan penasaran dari Yixing, Yifan mulai melakukan pergerakan. Melepas jaket baseball mahal berwarna putih dengan corak biru miliknya. Dan kembali menjadikan Yixing titik fokusnya. Yifan kembali dibuat bingung saat pandangan mereka bertemu disatu garis lurus, jantungnya tak pernah bersikap tenang untuk hal itu. Berdetak keras disertai desir nyaman ditubuhnya, mata hitam Yixing sungguh membuat ia terhanyut akan ketenangan yang diberikan.

"Kenapa?"

Yifan masih diam, ia menyibukkan diri untuk membungkus tubuh sang penanya dengan jaket baseball yang tadi ia lepas. Memastikan benda itu memberikan kenyamanan dan rasa hangat untuk Yixing. Seperti yang telah pemuda itu lakukan padanya saat ini, membuatnya nyaman entah dengan cara seperti apa. "Sederhana. Yina memakai mantel musim gugurnya. Dan orang idiot didepanku justru membiarkan tubuhnya kedinginan tanpa tambahan baju hangat."

Yixing yang pertama memutus kontak mata mereka, ia menuduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menghangat dicuaca yang dingin ini.

"Aku lupa, Yifan."

Angin kembali bergerak meski kali ini lebih lembut, Yifan kembali duduk ditempatnya yang beralas rumput hijau. Tubuhnya sedikit mengigil saat dirasa angin menyentuhnya lebih jauh tanpa halangan jaket.

"Yeah, as always.."

Langit dihadapan mereka telah berubah warna jingga terlihat menyatu dengan guguran daun kecoklatan yang tengah dihamburkan Yina. Yifan perkirakan sudah hampir tiga jam mereka ditaman ini, dan dalam rentang waktu itu yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk memandang kehebohan adiknya dan guguran daun. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti hal bodoh macam apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang? Padahal tugas kuliahnya sudah menunggu untuk dikerjakan dirumah. Satu-satunya alasan kebodohannya ada pada si pria yang kini mengenakan jaket baseball-nya. Bodoh, yang idiot sebenarnya itu Yifan kan?

"Setelah mengenalmu dan keluargamu, aku semakin takut, Yifan."

Suara lembut itu kembali membuatnya menoleh, mendapati Yixing dan pandangan lurusnya kearah langit jingga. Dalam benak Yifan, ia seperti melihat malaikat yang meminta kepada Tuhan untuk segera dipulangkan ke surga diatas langit sana. Yeah, Yifan memang yang idiot disini.

"Kenapa?"

Yixing menoleh, dan Yifan menahan nafas saat dirasa jantungnya kembali berdetak kurang ajar hanya karena melihat pantulan dirinya di mata hitam Yixing yang bening.

"Daftar hal-hal yang aku lupakan akan semakin bertambah."

Ada ketakutan yang jelas terpancar dari aura Yixing saat ini, membuat Yifan kembali tak bisa mengerti dengan reaksinya sendiri saat perlahan rasa takut juga menyusup melalui udara yang ia hirup. Apa? Yifan bukan sedang takut dilupakan Yixing suatu saat nanti kan?

"Kenapa kau ingin mengingatnya?"

Yixing menghirup udara sekitar, mempersiapkan ocehannya "Kalian baik, nenek juga bilang begitu. Biasanya orang barat itu individualis tapi keluargamu berbeda. Yina yang periang dan selalu menghiburku, nyonya Wu yang penyayang dan lembut, tuan Wu yang tegas dan melindungi, kalian keluarga sempurna."

Ada sesuatu yang terasa menyumbat aliran nafas Yifan saat ini, menyadari namanya yang tak terucap diantara deret nama anggota keluarganya.

"Aku? Kau tidak melupakan namaku saat ini kan?"

Dan suara tawa Yixing tak membuat keadaan lebih baik, bahkan Yifan tambah sesak nafas melihat lesung manis dipipi Yixing yang muncul. Dia heran, tentang bagaimana seseorang tampak sangat sempurna saat sedang tertawa? Apa Zhang Yixing itu bukan manusia biasa?

Yixing masih tertawa, bahunya berguncang karena itu. Bahkan Yina yang sejak tadi asyik dengan dunianya menoleh pada mereka.

"Aku sengaja ingin mengatakannya terpisah." itu terucap disela tawanya jadi Yifan yang tidak bisa mendengarnya jelas masih diam dan menatapnya dengan tanpa berkedip, seperti kebiasaan Yixing. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari pria berkemeja sudah memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Yifan. Lalu senyuman Zhang Yixing adalah lebih buruk dari tawanya, untuk jantung seorang Wu Yifan.

"Dan Wu Yifan, yang menyebalkan, sangat tidak ramah, galak, tapi jadi orang kedua yang tak pernah ingin aku lupakan setelah nenekku."

Mata Yifan berkedip-kedip, merasa senyum pria dihadapannya terlalu silau untuk terus ia pandang. Tak ada definisi kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanya sekarang, Yixing tidak memujinya tapi kenapa ia senang? Yixing tak mengatakan ia adalah orang pertama tapi kenapa ia merasakan kemenangan? Sial, otak dan perasaannya tak lagi jalan beriringan.

"Jadi bisa tolong bantu aku sekali lagi?'

Yifan lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, kalimat dan nafasnya tersangkut ditenggorokan. Membuat Yixing mengira permintaan tolongnya kembali ditolak, tapi Yifan merespon cepat aura sendu disekitarnya dengan menggerakan kepalanya keatas-kebawah. Mengangguk cepat, membuat kata idiot yang tadi sempat ia lontarkan kini terasa amat cocok untuk dirinya sendiri. Yixing kembali tersenyum, yang ini lebih lembut, lebih manis, lebih damai, dan tentu saja lebih membunuh Yifan.

"Bantu aku untuk tetap mengingatmu, Yifan. Bagaimanapun caranya jangan pernah biarkan aku melupakanmu. Berjanjilah?"

Hembusan angin kembali menyapa. Suara tawa Yina tak lagi terdengar, entah apa yang sedang adiknya itu lakukan sekarang, Yifan tak peduli. Titik fokusnya berpusat pada pria yang duduk didepannya dengan dua kaki tertekuk dan ia peluk erat. Tatapan matanya penuh harap, seolah ia adalah orang sekarat dan Yifan sebagai malaikat maut yang sedang diminta menunda pencabutan nyawanya. Padahal Yifan berani bertaruh, tak ada malaikat maut yang akan tega melakukan hal itu pada Yixing. Pengecualian untuk takdir. Takdir kadang berlaku kejam pada orang-orang baik.

"Aku janji."

Yifan sadar ini janji pertama yang ia buat. Bukan janjinya pada Yina yang minta dibelikan barbie mattel saat juara kelas nanti, bukan janji pada papanya yang menitip koran saat Yifan pulang kuliah, bukan juga janji pada mamanya untuk menghabiskan setiap brocoli yang ada di menu makan siangnya.

Janji kali ini adalah sebuah janji yang akan selalu ia tepati seumur hidupnya.

Zhang Yixing memang pelupa. Tapi tak akan Yifan biarkan kata lupa ada untuk kehadirannya. Dan perasaan unik yang ia rasakan.

"Zhang Yixing.."

Pantulan bayangan dirinya kembali ia lihat di bola mata Yixing, membuatnya yakin bahwa hanya ada Wu Yifan dipenglihatan Yixing sekarang. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat ketika sebuah kalimat gila siap ia luncurkan dari pita suaranya.

"Aku rasa, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

?

* * *

><p>Ps: buat yang nunggu PHONE, kayanya ga aku lanjut post disini.. Jadi silahkan main ke akun aff ku yaaaa :D disana sudah sampai chapter 11.. Karena disini aku ngerasa ga enak ga balesin review kalian yang keceh itu T.T aku bingung cara balesnyaaaa hiks<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : datang

"Aku sangat ingin mengingatmu, Yifan."

Ada yang bilang, sesuatu yang dilakukan secara berulang akan sulit untuk dilupakan. Jadi atas dasar hipotesa yang tidak jelas dari siapa itu, Yifan mendapat ide.

Malam ini dikamar bernuansa biru tua yang redup, Yifan tengah menulis sesuatu dimeja belajarnya. Bukan belajar, ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali menggunakan meja ini berdasarkan fungsinya. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih penting. Tentang Zhang Yixing yang juga tak diketahuinya sejak kapan masuk kata 'penting' dihidupnya. Jika mau mengurutkan daftar kepentingannya sekarang menjadi : Zhang Yixing, Zhang Yixing, Zhang Yixing, Yixing, basket, mama, papa, Yina. Jangan kaget jika tak ada kata tugas kampus karena Yifan bukan mahasiswa teladan.

Ia membuat daftar hal-hal apa saja yang bisa dilakukan setiap harinya dengan Yixing, ini langkah awal untuknya menepati janji. Kejadian sore tadi sedikit gila atau dengan kata lain benar-benar sangat idiot, menyatakan cinta pada Yixing? Demi Tuhan, Wu Yifan bukanlah pria polos yang baru mengenal cinta. Umurnya sudah dua puluh empat tahun, ia pernah mengencani wanita dan bahkan beberapa sempat berakhir diatas ranjang. Meski begitu, Yifan bukan pria brengsek khas orang barat. Ia tak akan berkencan jika tanpa perasaan, apalagi meniduri wanita hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Sederhananya, Yifan mengerti seperti apa itu cinta. Tapi kali ini, terhadap tetangganya yang pelupa, ia amat sangat tak mengerti. Kenapa jantungnya selalu berdetak diluar batas normal saat bersama Yixing? Kenapa seluruh rongga ditubuhnya selalu sesak dengan rasa senang karena mendengar suara lembut terkesan lirih itu? Kenapa ia sulit bernafas dan aliran darahnya serasa berhenti ketika Zhang Yixing tersenyum, oh dan jangan lupakan cekung mungil nan manis dipipi kanannya yang jadi musuh utama jantung Yifan? Atau ketika tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit Yixing ada setrum aneh terasa, yang membuat Yifan selalu memperingati diri untuk tak sering melakukan skinsip pada pria itu agar resiko mati tersengat listrik dapat berkurang. Yifan benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa ia berubah jadi orang bodoh yang tak mengerti apapun soal cinta, seolah ia memang baru pertama kali merasakannya. Semua definisi cinta yang ia tahu selama ini tak berlaku untuk Yixing. Tapi yang pasti, perasaannya kali ini jauh lebih tulus. Jadi tak Yifan hiraukan jawaban ambigu Yixing tadi sore. Lagipula, Yifan juga tidak yakin pria seperti Yixing mengerti apa itu cinta.

Yifan masih sibuk menorehkan pulpen bertinta biru di lembaran kertas buku note-nya, ditemani alunan lembut musik serta suara bariton Jeff Bernad dengan lagunya My Dear. Memudahkan isi otaknya bekerja memproduksi ide-ide romantis untuk dilakukannya bersama Yixing nanti.

Cklek

"Gege, boleh aku masuk?"

Itu pertanyaan retoris, Yifan menyadarinya ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati adik perempuan berpiyama minnie mouse itu sudah berada didalam wilayah teritorial kamarnya dengan pintu dibelakangnya yang bahkan sudah tertutup. Tangan Yifan bergerak cepat menutup buku note miliknya, mengingat keingintahuan Yina terhadap hal-hal yang bukan urusannya sangatlah besar.

"Ada apa?"

Yina tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih rapi. Ada dua kemungkinan untuk arti senyuman ini, menurut pengalaman Yifan. Pertama, berita baik sungguhan yang akan disampaikan dan kedua, barita baik bagi Yina dan kabar buruk untuk sang kakak.

"Temani aku keluar sebentar?!"

Dan sialnya kemungkinan kedua yang lebih sering terjadi. Yifan mengerang, merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas sampai terdengar bunyi gemeretak antar sendinya. Lalu setelah itu kembali menatap adiknya dengan raut wajah datar andalannya.

"Malas."

Yina cemberut, bibirnya yang semula melengkung keatas kini tertekuk sempurna kebawah. Untuk beberapa detik mampu membuat Yifan mengingat seseorang yang reaksinya tak jauh beda dengan Yina jika sedang kecewa. Yeah, you absolutely know who is he.

"Jahat sekali, kau tega ge, adikmu yang manis ini keluar sendiri di malam yang dingin?"

"Ya kalau begitu tidak usah keluar, Yi."

Meninggalkan adiknya yang masih cemberut, Yifan mulai mengambil langkah menuju ranjangnya. Berpura-pura ingin segera tidur agar Yina menyerah merayunya dan pergi dari wilayah kamarnya. Tapi yang ia lupakan, adiknya itu punya otak yang jenius.

"Oke, aku bisa pergi sendiri mengantar sup ikan buatan mama. Lagipula rumah Yixing ge kan hanya disebelah. G night."

Satu nama yang disebut oleh Yina cukup membuat langkah Yifan berbelok sedikit. Bukan menuju ranjangnya, melainkan ke arah lemari gantung untuk mengambil mantel coklat tebalnya, mengenakannya cepat, lalu berbalik kearah adiknya yang tengah mendekap dua tangannya didada, menatap sinis sang kakak. Yifan juga menambahkan senyuman di wajahnya sekarang.

"C'mon, Yi. Nanti sup ikannya akan dingin."

Yifan membuka pintu dan memegang kedua bahu adiknya agar bisa mendorongnya kuat karena Yina masih setia dengan hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Tingkahmu seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, ge."

Dalam hati Yifan berteriak membenarkan ucapan sang adik, tapi yang ia tunjukan hanya senyum super lebarnya.

...

Pukul setengah delapan malam lewat sepuluh menit, saat dua bersaudara Wu ini tengah duduk disofa coklat muda yang sedikit kusam didalam sebuah rumah mungil (karena hanya ada dua kamar tidur, ruang tengah, dapur, kamar mandi, serta halaman depan yang ditanami bunga matahari yang tingginya hampir mengalahkan Yina), sederhana (Yifan tak melihat ada benda elektronik selain jam dinding besar yang membuat setiap detik dalam waktu berbunyi kecil), dan nyaman (perpaduan seluruh ruangan berwarna cream pudar dengan warna kuning dari bunga matahari dihalaman, membuat rasa nyaman sendiri bagi penghuninya). Yifan tak heran, tipikal sang penghuni rumah dengan lingkungannya adalah sama. Mungil, sederhana, nyaman, seperti Zhang Yixing dan neneknya tentu saja.

"Gege, tatapanmu itu seperti seorang perampok yang sedang meneliti rumah incarannya."

Bisikkan kecil Yina mampu membuat Yifan berhenti mengedarkan pandangnya kesekitar, dan menjadikan adiknya itu titik penglihatannya. Alis tebalnya tertekuk, Yina menatapnya seolah ia perampok sungguhan.

"Jangan bercanda, Yi."

Mana ada perampok setampan Wu Yifan kan? Adiknya itu memang butuh pelajaran tata krama lebih. Yifan hanya sedikit takjub saja melihat rumah sekecil ini tapi memiliki aura nyaman yang besar. Tidak seperti Yina yang hampir setiap hari bermain disini, Yifan justru baru pertama kali masuk kerumah Yixing setelah hampir dua bulan mereka bertetangga. Dan lagi, alasan utamanya melihat sekeliling ruangan ini adalah tidak adanya sang alasan utama dia berada disini.

"Yixing dikamar, ia langsung tidur setelah pulang bermain dengan kalian tadi."

Nenek Shu datang dari arah dapur lengkap dengan nampan berisi dua gelas teh madu hangat, meletakkannya dimeja. Yina langsung meraih salah satu gelas dan meminumnya pelan, sedangkan sang kakak masih tak bereaksi hanya matanya yang berkedip tiga kali.

"Dia sedikit demam. Badannya hangat, salahku tidak mengingatkannya tentang jaket saat akan keluar tadi."

Entah, fakta jika seorang Zhang Yixing sedang sakit mempengaruhi banyak hal di diri Yifan. Seluruh sendi tubuhnya melemas dan anehnya ia juga merasa seperti kata 'demam' berlaku untuknya sekarang. Bahkan titik-titik keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai menuruni pelipisnya, membuat poni rambut pirangnya jadi saling menyatu dan menempel. Berikutnya ada rasa bersalah yang seperti batu menimpa dadanya, sesak sekali. Yixing sakit, dan keadaan Yifan sangat buruk sehabis mendengarnya.

"A ap apa dia baik-baik saja?" kegaguan Yifan menahan pergerakan nenek Shu yang hendak kembali kedapur mengambil rantang berisi sup ikan tadi yang isinya telah dipindahkan. Yina juga menaruh gelas teh yang sisa setengah ke atas meja, segera menatap heran pada kakaknya yang tiba-tiba terlihat aneh.

Wanita tua dan berkarisma itu tersenyum lembut menyadari kekhawatiran yang besar dari nada suara Yifan, "Dia baik-baik saja. Terimakasih untuk jaketmu yang membuat keadaannya tak lebih buruk, Yifan."

Ada sebersit rasa lega bagi Yifan meski sesak masih mendominasi tapi setidaknya ia sudah punya cukup tenaga untuk balas tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai respon. Ia mengingatkan diri untuk selalu memastikan Yixing mengenakan baju hangatnya di hari-hari beku yang akan datang. Sepeninggal nenek Shu yang kembali kedapur, Yina masih menatap heran keadaan aneh kakaknya yang kini melempar pandang pada sebuah pintu bercat coklat kayu di sudut kanan ruangan ini. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata bahwa dibalik pintu itulah Zhang Yixing tengah berbaring dan bergelung dalam mimpi-yang Yifan doakan semoga-indah.

"Ge, are you okay?" suara Yina memecah doa dalam hati Yifan. Ia bukan seorang yang taat kemarin, tapi hari ini Yifan berharap doa kecilnya yang meminta Yixing segera sehat bisa didengar. Dengan gerakan kaku, Yifan menoleh pada anak perempuan bermantel putih kebesaran disampingnya. Yina tipe orang yang optimis dan jarang resah, tapi sekarang Yifan bisa melihat kekhawatiran di mata biru adiknya.

"Apa aku terlihat seburuk itu?"

"Kau seperti orang sekarat sekarang." Yina bergidik ngeri.

Zhang Yixing hanya demam dan Wu Yifan sudah seperti orang sekarat? Bagus, perasaan macam apa yang ia miliki untuk laki-laki pelupa itu? Yifan mulai menerka tentang keberadaan satu kata lagi diatas 'cinta' apa ada? Sebuah rasa yang membuatnya merasa terikat sejauh ini dengan seseorang, takdir terkejam yang membuatnya jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona sesama manusia.. atau memang Zhang Yixing bukanlah seorang manusia? Ia seorang malaikat, jika ingat senyumnya yang terlampau indah untuk ukuran manusia biasa, menurut Yifan.

.

.

Yifan bangun di pagi yang menjadi awal bulan Desember. Mengeluh tentang dinginnya udara dan hidungnya mulai tersumbat cairan. Flu memang tidak pernah jadi hal baik, yang mengherankan semalam ia masih merasa sehat-sehat saja. Oke, pengecualian tentang kata sekarat saat di rumah Yixing itu.

Jadi setelah sarapan, mamanya memaksa Yifan menelan beberapa butir vitamin C yang langsung dituruti tanpa bantahan seperti biasa. Kondisi tubuhnya harus baik karena ia akan melakukan beberapa hal besar hari ini. Dengan Yixing sebagai kata kuncinya.

"Yifan, yakin tak ingin berangkat bersama dengan papa?"

Suara berat papanya mengintrupsi kegiatan Yifan memakai long coat tebal warna coklat didepan pintu. Ia menoleh dan mengangguk pasti. Ia akan mulai menjalankan beberapa daftar yang ia tulis semalam. Dan salah satunya adalah mengantar Yixing ke tempat kerjanya di pusat kota.

"Yey! Berarti kursi depan akan jadi milikku sepenuhnya!"

Well, tempat duduk samping kemudi memang jadi hal utama yang diperdebatkan oleh dua saudara berbeda umur empat belas tahun itu. Yifan sudah sadar jika itu kekanakkan, jadi mulai sekarang ia akan mengalah untuk pergi ke kampusnya dengan bus kota. Salahkan saja Maserati nya di Canada yang dijual untuk alasan penghematan keluarga. Lagipula yang terpenting adalah Yixing juga naik bus untuk menuju ke toko buku tempatnya bekerja.

"Aku berangkat!"

.

Satu menit berjalan dari pintu rumahnya untuk sampai didepan pagar besi berwarna kayu milik tetangganya. Yifan melirik jam tangannya, setengah tujuh pagi. Menurut informasi yang ia dapat dari Yina, toko buku milik Luhan buka pukul delapan pagi. Lalu selebihnya Yifan memperkirakan sendiri, butuh sepuluh menit jalan kaki sampai halte terdekat, lalu perjalanan menggunakan bus ke pusat kota akan memakan waktu hampir satu jam. Jika perkiraannya tidak meleset, Yixing akan berangkat di jam segini. Semoga..

"Yifan?" suara lembut itu dan pintu pagar yang terbuka membuat Yifan beku ditempat. Kombinasi mematikan. Suara lembut Yixing dan senyumnya di pagi hari.

"Hai..."

Tali ranselnya ia genggam erat. Berpikir tentang bagaimana perpaduan jeans abu-abu dan jumper biru tua kebesaran serta syal putih polos yang melingkar asal dileher hingga menutupi dagu dapat menghasilkan sosok seindah Zhang Yixing di pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi, Yifan. Sedang apa?" yang ditanya masih berusaha keras membuat suaranya keluar sementara Yixing bergerak memunggunginya untuk menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Pagi. Aku disini.. me.. menunggumu?" entah apa maksud nada bertanya di ucapan Yifan, ia hanya tidak begitu yakin dengan satu kata yang bisa mewakili kegiatannya disini pagi ini.

Sekarang Yixing sudah berbalik lagi menghadapnya lengkap dengan satu langkah yang membawa ia lebih dekat dengan Yifan. Dari jarak ini ia bisa menghirup aroma peach lembut yang memabukkan, terlalu feminim untuk menguar dari tubuh seorang laki-laki. Kecuali Yixing, dia laki-laki tapi sangat manis, Yifan membela dalam hati.

"Menungguku?" kening yang nyaris tertutup poni rambut hitamnya itu mengernyit. Tapi tetap terlihat manis di mata Yifan.

"Ya. Mau.. berangkat bersama?" Yifan mulai mengutuk diri saat sadar tingkahnya sekarang seperti anak baru puber yang sedang menjalani masa pendekatan pada orang yang ia sukai. Angin pagi yang masih sejuk berhembus disampingnya, seolah mengingatkan Yifan tentang umurnya yang nyaris seperempat abad. Menjijikkan sekali bertingkah seperti ini.

"Aku masih ingat jalan ke toko buku, Yifan. Jangan khawatir."

Yifan diam. Dalam hati ingin sekali berteriak..

"Ini bukan lagi aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi tentang caraku membuatmu tidak melupakanku! Bodoh!"

Ternyata hatinya tak cukup untuk menampung keinginannya, jadilah kalimat itu terucap sempurna dengan nada naik beberapa oktaf. Yifan berbikir bahwa Yixing akan ketakutan dengan bentakannya, berjalan lebih dulu dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'jangan pernah lagi menemuiku, Yifan'.

"Terimakasih, Yifan." lalu Yixing tersenyum lagi, Yifan masih tak menyangka perkiraannya akan jauh meleset. Tapi yang jelas tubuhnya menghangat di pagi awal Desember yang dingin. Zhang Yixing sumbernya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi bisa kita mulai jalan sekarang? Karena berdiam diri akan membuat kita membeku."

Yixing hanya tidak sadar saja, seberapa banyak kehangatan yang menguar dari kehadirannya disini.

"Tentu. Yakin tak ada yang dilupakan?"

Hembusan angin kembali menyapa ditengah senyum Yixing yang kembali terukir. Yifan melihat gelengan kecil dari pria didepannya, tangannya mulai berontak untuk segera menarik Yixing ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang nyaman. Tapi Yifan mana berani.

"Aku masih mengingatmu dengan jelas."

"Oh ya? Siapa aku?"

"Wu Yifan, tetanggaku, kakak Yina, dan.. "

Yixing maju selangkah, Yifan menahan nafas saat aroma peach itu semakin mendominasi penciumannya. Dan kalimat Yixing selanjutnya membuat senyum pertama Yifan di bulan Desember muncul.

"Seseorang yang akan selalu kuingat."

.

.

Bus kota memang akan selalu padat oleh manusia-manusia yang terburu-buru dikejar waktu dan deadline. Karena itu Yifan memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Yixing dan menuntunnya untuk mencari celah yang lebih nyaman untuk mereka berdiri dalam bus yang mulai kembali bergerak.

Tak ada tempat duduk tersisa, pilihannya hanya berdiri menumpu pada besi pegangan diatas. Yifan menemukan spot yang sedikit lengang di bagian kanan bus, ia menarik Yixing yang tampak kesulitan berjalan ditengah kerumun manusia lain. Sampai akhirnya Yifan berhasil membawa pria itu berdiri didepannya, dan Yifan mulai menjaga keseimbangan dengan menumpukan tangan kanannya pada gagang besi diatas.

"Yifan, aku tak bisa meraih besi itu."

Bus sudah berjalan yang membuat Yixing terlihat lucu karena tubuhnya bergerak ke kanan-kiri karena tak ada yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Spot yang ditemukan Yifan ini memang cukup lengang, tapi posisi Yixing yang terpojok dengan kursi penumpang membuatnya kesulitan meraih pegangan diatas yang memang sedikit jauh dari jangkauannya. Yifan tertawa melihat Yixing yang terombang-ambing didepannya, tawa yang cukup keras mengundang perhatian seisi bus. Tapi Yifan tak peduli, ia justru meraih pinggang Yixing dan menariknya semakin rapat pada tubuh tingginya. Melingkarkan tangan kirinya yang bebas disekitar pinggang ramping itu, sengatan aneh kembali Yifan rasakan, kali ini ia mengabaikannya karena rasa hangat dan nyaman jauh lebih besar.

"Kalau begitu seperti ini saja."

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya untuk menemukan sorot mata hitam yang memandangnya. Jarak antar hidung mereka hanya sekitar tiga centi, salahkan Yifan yang juga ikut menunduk. Tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi bergerak karena lengan panjang Yifan yang menahan kuat pinggangnya.

"Ini memalukan, Yifan."

"Tapi nyaman."

Hening kemudian. Yixing kembali menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam lilitan syal yang melingkari leher. Sementara Yifan mulai berdoa agar jantungnya bersikap lebih normal, atau jika tidak Yixing akan segera menyadari detakan keras disana yang menggambarkan seberapa gugup Yifan sekarang.

"Kau gugup? Jantungmu berdetak cepat."

Jantung sial jantung sial jantung sial!

"Disini pengap sekali, aku baru pertama kali naik bus kota di Changsa!"

"Jadi kau gugup karena ini pengalaman pertamamu naik bus?"

"Y..ya, kau pikir apa?'

"Kupikir sama sepertiku yang gugup dalam posisi ini."

Zhang Yixing yang terlalu jujur itu sedikit menyebalkan. Tanpa sadar Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yixing.

"Aku bahkan selalu gugup saat didekatmu, bodoh."

Kecepatan serta lirihnya gumaman itu membuat Yixing tak mendengarnya dengan baik. Ia mengerjap dan kembali menatap Yifan, "Kau bicara sesuatu?"

Yifan memilih membuang pandangnya ke kerumunan orang disekitarnya, bus tampak sangat tenang dengan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan gadget masing-masing. Mungkin hanya ia dan Yixing saja yang memiliki sebuah interaksi disini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Nenek bilang semalam kau demam setelah pulang dari taman kemarin."

Bus berhenti dihalte berikutnya dan beberapa orang mulai ikut menyesakkan diri dalam keramaian isi bus, beruntungnya beberapa orang juga ada yang turun. Yifan refleks mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada Yixing saat mulai terasa dorongan disana-sini. Dan nafasnya kembali tersangkut di tenggorokan saat kedua tangan Yixing kini ikut melingkar dipinggangnya. Yifan berdoa lagi, untuk ketenangan sang jantung didalam sana.

"Lebih baik."

.

.

Mulai detik ini Yifan akan mulai memikirkan lagi tentang basket yang masuk dalam daftar kepentingannya, karena olahraga itu yang menahannya di kampus hingga sampai pukul delapan malam ini. Padahal sebelumnya ia berjanji akan menjemput Yixing di toko buku dan sudah memaksa laki-laki pelupa itu untuk menunggunya. Untuk kali ini, Yifan berharap pikun Yixing kambuh sehingga tak perlu menunggunya selama tiga jam (Yixing pulang pukul enam sore)

Tapi Yifan tetap berlari secepat mungkin setelah turun dari bus, menyusuri kompleks pertokoan yang sudah lumayan sepi. Yifan sempat menghubungi Luhan tadi, tapi laki-laki mungil itu bilang bahwa ia tidak pergi ke toko karena ada urusan lain jadi bisa dipastikan Zhang Yixing akan seorang diri jika tetap menunggu ditengah udara yang serasa membekukan paru-paru ini. Jangan tanya soal ponsel pada Yixing, ia telah menyerah memiliki benda itu setelah beberapa kali menghilangkannya.

Jarak yang harusnya ditempuh dengan sepuluh menit berjalan santai kini hanya lima menit bagi Yifan yang berlari dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya. Oksigen disekitarnya makin menipis karena dinginnya udara yang ia hirup, nafasnya tersengal, flu tadi pagi belum menghilang meski tidak parah. Dan sosok yang berdiri didepan toko kecil diujung jalan memperparah sendat aliran nafasnya. Yifan kali ini berjalan pelan menghampirinya yang tampak masih belum menyadari keberadaan orang lain disekitarnya, satu lagi kebiasaan Zhang Yixing yang menyebalkan. Melamun dengan wajah yang bertambah manis.

Tiga langkah lagi, dan Yifan baru menyadari syal yang tidak melingkari leher Yixing melainkan disampirkan di lengan kirinya. Yifan curiga jika laki-laki itu memang sengaja ingin mati beku.

"Yixing.."

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Yifan dengan rasa bersalahnya dan Yixing yang tampak sangat terkejut.

"Yifan? Ada apa?" suaranya masih saja setipis angin dingin yang lewat. Tapi raut wajah bingungnya serta pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, memaksa Yifan menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya tak perlu lagi membuatnya terkejut.

"Ada apa?"

Yifan mengulangi pertanyaan dengan nada yang sama. Laki-laki didepannya mengernyit heran sebelum berakhir dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya yang nyaris berwarna putih.

"Iya, ada apa Yifan kesini? Tidak biasanya." senyumnya memang tak selalu menjadi hal baik. Kali ini mampu membuat Yifan benar-benar membeku ditempat, menatap pria yang lebih pendek didepannya tak percaya.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yixing tampak berpikir, raut wajahnya berubah sendu tersampaikan dengan baik. "Menunggu"

"Siapa yang kau tunggu, Zhang Yixing?"

Mengenal Zhang Yixing selama lebih dari sebulan harusnya sudah akan terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Yifan masih merasa sesuatu dalam tubuhnya hancur ketika lagi-lagi terlupakan oleh Yixing.

"Perasaanku mengatakan untuk menunggu seseorang setelah selesai bekerja."

Udara malam ini bergerak lembut diantara mereka, menyibak surai pirang dan hitam si dua laki-laki. Menghantar rasa sedih dengan sempurna.

"Dan siapa seseorang itu?"

"Aku.. tidak tahu"

Yifan memutus kontak mata mereka sejak tadi, seketika saja aspal jalan dibawah sepatunya tampak lebih menarik dibanding Zhang Yixing. Ada apa dengan perasaan Yixing? Seharusnya ia melupakan saja semua hal yang pagi ini terjadi hingga tak perlu repot menunggu apapun malam ini. Sekeras apapun usaha Yifan untuk tidak kecewa, tetaplah gagal. Janjinya tak terpenuhi dihari pertama. Entah hanya sampai mana hal yang Yixing ingat tentangnya hari ini.

Satu menit dan Yifan kembali mengangkat pandangnya menemukan Zhang Yixing dengan aura kerapuhannya yang mengintip. Selalu seperti ini, Yixing akan tampak rapuh jika ia sedang melupakan sesuatu. Seperti orang sekarat yang memohon untuk tetap hidup.

"Ayo pulang" kali kedua ia menggengam tangan itu terasa berbeda. Dingin sekali. Yifan panik sendiri, "Ya Tuhan, kau membeku!"

Diraihnya satu lagi telapak tangan Yixing, menyatukannya, dan membungkus kedua telapak tangan itu dalam genggaman tangan-tangannya yang lebih besar dan tentu saja lebih hangat. Menggosok-gosokkannya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kesana, melakukan hal apapun yang ia tau untuk membuat suhu tubuh seseorang kembali naik. Yixing yang hanya diam menatap, wajahnya pucat tak berekspresi. Mengingatkan Yifan pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Yifan putuskan bertanya ditengah nafas yang masih ia hembuskan pada telapak tangan yang ia genggam. Bodoh jika ia tak selalu khawatir melihat Yixing yang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tak ada. Hanya saja aku tetap harus menunggu seseorang, Yifan. Tidak bisa pulang sekarang"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang yang kau tunggu, Yixing!"

"Tapi aku yakin dia pasti datang."

Suasana menghangat, terlebih untuk Yifan. Ucapan Yixing barusan memberi arti tersembunyi bahwa alam bawah sadar Yixing sangat mempercayainya. Meski otaknya tak bisa mengingat, tapi hati dan perasaan Zhang Yixing meyakininya.

Yifan melepaskan genggamannya, mengambil syal putih yang tersampir dilipatan siku tangan kanan Yixing. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara lagi segera melilitkan bahan lembut itu disekitar leher jenjang pria didepannya yang hanya menatap tanpa berkedip, "Ya, pada akhirnya dia memang datang jadi ayo pulang?!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Telapak tangan mereka kembali menyatu, mengisi ruang kosong diantara sela jari yang ada, Yifan sudah akan menuntun Yixing untuk segera melangkah tapi laki-laki itu tak bergerak dan menatapnya penasaran.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu jadi orang yang datang. Jadi jika kau melupakan siapa orang yang sedang kau tunggu, maka aku adalah satu-satunya jawabanmu. Mengerti?"

Yixing masih menatapnya tanpa kedipan namun kali ini ekspresinya lebih hidup, terkejut yang bercampur dengan sedikit tertegun. Yifan tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tak bergerak lebih jauh dari sekedar menggenggam, bergerak lembut mengusak surai hitam yang tampak berkilat ditengah nyala lampu toko yang kekuningan tepat diatas mereka. Lalu senyum dibibir Yifan terbentuk.

"Yifan, ada yang sedang kulupakan tentangmu ya?" kesedihan kembali terlihat dibola mata Yixing, ia sudah mulai mengerti sesuatu yang salah terjadi. Lagi. Dan itu pasti tentang Yifan.

"Ya, dan aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu."

"Maaf."

"Bisa kau katakan lagi? Siapa aku?"

Tangan Yifan sudah bergerak turun, sedikit membungkukkan tubuh menjulangnya agar pandangan mereka bertemu. Yixing mengukir senyum mematikannya. Dan kali ini, ia yang menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Yifan. Erat, sampai rasanya tak ada udara dingin yang mampu menyusup diantaranya.

"Wu Yifan, kakak Yina, tetanggaku, dan orang yang akan selalu kuingat."

"Pintar. Aku juga orang yang akan selalu datang disetiap penantianmu."

"Apa itu juga harus selalu kuingat?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Tapi yang terpenting dan harus kau ingat adalah.."

Entah keberanian dari mana, Yifan yang tadi takut untuk hanya menggenggam tangan Zhang Yixing kini justru mampu melakukannya lebih jauh. Tubuhnya yang ia sejajarkan dengan Yixing memudahkan untuk mencuri satu kecupan singkat dari bibir tebal didepannya. Hanya kecupan dan singkat, tapi mampu membuat seluruh sendi tubuhnya melemas. Seperti sesuatu telah mengangkat dan menerbangkan dirinya. Alhasil suara yang berusaha ia keluarkan hanya menghasilkan bisikan lembut ditelinga Yixing yang sama sekali tak bergerak karena rasa kejut bersumber dibibirnya.

"Aku seseorang yang mencintaimu."

.

.

.

...

* * *

><p>Buat SodariBangYifan, jujur aku baru tau film itu dari kamu hehe dan setelah aku search.. Ya, karakter Yixing disini sedikit mirip dengan yg di peranin si cantik Drew, kayanya.. Soalnya aku jg belum yakin mau dibawa kemana ini alurnya?

And thanks a lot for review, guys~ you all are the best! ^^


End file.
